One Morning
by Dprokop
Summary: Just something I wrote.


Lilian

If you're reading this then you believe me to have been dead and gone for more than 12 years. Actually 12 years 2 months 3 weeks 4 days 7 hours and 13 minutes. And I imagine that you have lived a wonderful life full of joy and great memories since my passing. Maybe you have moved on. Hopefully you have moved on. You've probably found a man who could take far better care of you than I could possibly. And you've had many children. I bet they are beautiful like you always have been. They sure have grown haven't they?...

Daedric

As Lilian read the note she could hardly breathe. Her hands shook violently and all she wanted to do was scream, but not even the tiniest sound escaped from her mouth. How was it possible that this man which she had been so in love with that everyone had thought to be dead or missing or kidnapped could have written her a note and even been around to watch most of her life since then like some kind of sick, disgusting creature waiting for the perfect moment to strike and then take its prey.

In an instant Lilian was flying through her own front door to write a response that she would hope could soon disappear from her mailbox. Although she had no address to send it to she was sure Daedric would somehow get the message from her and respond.

Daedric

It was just like any other spring morning. The sun was peeking over the horizon gently teasing at my face. I had just kissed you goodbye as you prepared to drive off towards work again and I was heading back inside of our home to grab a quick cup of coffee before beginning work on my next novel. It was a lot like many of our other kisses: warm with a hint of something special, kind of like brushing the petals of a tulip calmly against my lips.

Anyway back to my novel. It was going to be a story about a woman that had spent her entire life making all the wrong choices and feeling like a worthless failure until that amazing man like you came along and changer her world permanently. (Lilian pauses, sighing to herself thinking about Daedric and how much she misses him, how much it would drive her every muscle fiber insane to feel his ridiculous guitarist fingers rolling triplets on your soft, caramelized skin)

But I couldn't get any work done. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I had. A deep gnawing feeling that just tore away at my insides twisting back and forth like a drill bit. So I texted you but you never responded. I called your office but no one answered. And even though my gut told me something was horribly wrong I just kept thinking that maybe you were just busy but then three o'clock came around. And then four. And then five. But you never came home. And before I knew it hours had passed and it was two the next morning and I found myself sitting in your recliner clinging to your grey fleece pullover and waiting for you to come in the front door and give some wild explanation. Any explanation. Any bullshit excuse would have worked. Anything just to have you home in my arms again. That's all I wanted to know that you were safe.

Lilian

P.S. I'll leave this letter in our mailbox so you can pick it up and hopefully respond to me since you can never come home because of Mark and the kids…I hope you're happy with yourself Daedric.

The very next morning Lilian drug her feet as she carried the letter out to her mailbox and waved goodbye to her husband Mark as he headed off to work. She held the letter gently up against her lips kissing it with a warm breathe and neatly placing it in the mailbox began to walk back inside her home to begin work on her next novel.

Days passed but no letters showed up with the simple inquiry of Daedric's name horrifically scribbled above the seal. Lilian began to wonder if maybe she was losing her mind but the handwriting on the letter couldn't possibly be mistaken for anyone elses'. She knew Daedric's scribbles as well as she knew about the pesky cowlick in the center of his perfect head of lazily groomed dirty blond hair or his oddly dis-positioned hairline or how his facial hair grows faster on the right side of his face than on the left. Then she began to wonder whether or not she should tell anyone about the letter. His parents maybe. Or his younger brother, John, whom aspired to one day be the greatest metal vocalist in the world but gave up very quickly on this dream once his guitarist brother had vanished. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't want to create conflict with any of his family if they didn't believe her.

Surprisingly enough she still had Daedric's brother's phone number and she sent him a quick and simple text saying "hey do you remember me? it's Lilian" to see if it was even correct or if he remembered her. And even if he did she was afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to her because of how close he and Daedric were. It could bring up too many painful memories. Like how they used to wrestle each other all the time. Oh how they loved to wrestle especially each other. They'd go for hours until they were both so badly scuffed up that you couldn't tell who's blood was all over the place. And they always had each other's backs. There wasn't another pair of brothers in the world to match them. If you fucked with one you got them both and they always brought one hell of a fight it didn't matter how big or how strong the opponent was. Just thinking about all of this made tears stream down her face and before she knew it she found herself bathing in a mountain of tissues as all of the suppressed memories flowed out of her.

Lilian

I know I can never justify what I have done to you. Everything I have done. You and everyone else see my disappearance as the worst and most hateful thing I have done to any of you, but all I see it as was the best thing I ever did for any of you. I wanted you all to be happy and none of you could truly be happy with me around. You wanted your children and a man that could love you no matter what. All I wanted was what you could never be because I ruined you long before you would ever give me a chance to show you that I had more love than anyone else and it made me abusive to you. I took my anger in my own stupidity out on you. Not a day goes by that I can't remember fighting about something that never should have been fought about or hurt you when I didn't mean to. I never knew how to control my strength and I was never gonna learn. I was gonna kill you or one of our potential children long before I ever figured it out. And my parents and my brother. I just made their lives miserable. I was a terrible son. I couldn't ever do anything right and when I finally would I'd screw it all up. I could never have been the older brother that he deserved. The one that would show him how to be a real man not a completely heartless asshole. I know you can never forgive me for what I did, but it's better this way.

Daedric

He was wrong. Lilian could forgive him without more than a moment's thought. She had loved Daedric more than any man she had ever encountered or ever will. The connection they shared as a couple made them closer than any couple before them. They were so close in fact that everyone envied and hated them for it because to them it didn't make sense to live and love the way they did with everything they had. Cling.

Finally Lilian had gotten the message she was hoping for on her phone. John's number was the same and he remembered her very well. Responding with nothing more than "Sis X'(" she knew right away what her text had brought back to him. Nearly everything she thought and all the other memories that only Daedric and John shared as brothers must have all come rushing back. And it was in that instant that she decided she didn't care what Daedric thought about himself. Things had to change and he had to come home for everyone.


End file.
